


Kingdom by the Sea

by MitsukiTheMarauder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe<br/>The king of Spades fondly remembers his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is so old but I feel bad for not writing or updating my other fics so here have this.  
> PS I'm actually working really hard on another chapter for AAET (which is really overdue, I said to myself I'd upload it today :c) and a little drabble thing kind of similar to this one (I just suddenly got inspiration and oh wow look a fic).

It was so long ago, yet I remember it well. In my kingdom by the sea, my one true love had left me. You may know him as the former queen, my dearly beloved. We had been destined to love, no matter what the angels or the demons or gods or devils or any man could ever say, I still love my baffling, amazing little queen.

When I proposed he was 21 and I was 20. We had claimed when we were no more than boys - and best friends - we would be king and queen of the land of spades - the kingdom right there by the sea. We later found out that he was to be queen, but years had passed since our trifle of a promise. The two of us remained best friends, and nothing more, even though my heart had ached and sang a sad tune when he talked of his other possible lover. I loved him. I found out he loved me. We became lovers and once married, crowned king and queen just like we said in extreme glee all those years ago. I wanted nothing more then to love and be loved by my queen.

Those all around were jealous of our love, the king of diamonds, the queen of clubs, the jack of hearts. Peasants would gossip how we were so more than devoted. Some even would say we were even more than in love, others as far to say obsession.

Both were true. Still are, actually. But my lovely queen had caught an illness. Not one he could possibly survive. He fought the nasty thing with all his might, despite what the doctors and nurses told us daily. He always said, "I'll be fine, love." I thought he could make it. I was positive, actually. He didn't.

So by his death bed I had weeped for my lost, cold, and dead queen. The soldiers and the jack ripped me away from his body, as they could not bury him. I couldn't let them do this! No, not my queen! I loved him so, not even the cruelest of devils would do this! Yet somebody did do this, to the king of the kingdom of Spades.

It must have been the envious angels of God that could not have what we did! That must be it! The only reason they would ever, ever tear him away from me! They sent that terrible storm of ice and wind to chill him to the bone! To kill him dead! Making sure we were separated by the most horrible way possible!

They were wrong, though. My soul could never be torn from my lovely queen, nor his from mine! We loved far greater than the average love. Stronger than the elders, more understanding than the wise, not even the most powerful spell could kill it! Unbreakable, that's what it was! Nothing could make me stop loving by beautiful queen...

Every night I dream of him, smiling and laughing and in love. I frequently can still feel his green gaze staring at me from across the room, asking for attention. So I still lay down by the tomb of my fallen soldier - my queen - while I gaze out to the twinkling sea. I always make sure to replace his flowers if they start to wither. They're always in the same place, and they're always the same type. Four purple hyacinth and two red and white roses, right in front of his grave. Most of the time I fall asleep here. Other times I can't keep myself together at all.

See what you do to me, Arthur Kirkland, my precious queen? 

Even if you don't, I love you, and I hope you can await my return to you, wherever you are, in the realm of eternal sleep.


End file.
